Storytime
by Crystal Jaganshi
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari are stuck with the troublesome task of a bedtime story.


Storytime

"Papa! I don't want to go to bed yet! Tell me a story!"

"Yeah Daddy! I want a story too!"

"How troublesome… Onceuponatimetherewasagirlandaboyandtheyfellinloveandlivedhappilyeverafter. The end."

"That's not a story Papa! Mama! Tell me a story!"

"Yeah! Daddy tells stinky stories!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Move so I can get under the covers, ah thank you. Now a story hm? Alright. Once upon a time there was a pretty princess named-"

"NO! Mommy! I don't want to hear a princess story! I want an action story!"

"Don't listen to him Mama! I want a princess story!"

"Action story!"

"Princess story!"

"Action story!"

"Princess story!"

"Act-"

"QUIET! Gaara, if you be quiet, I will get you your action okay?"

"Okay Mommy."

"Now. Once upon a time there lived a princess named-"

"Cinderella!"

"No Kumo, not Cinderella."

"Ariel?"

"No."

"Aurora?"

"No."

"Belle?"

"No."

"Jasmine?"

"… Jasmine. Princess Jasmine. Now-"

"Yay!"

"Shush! Now Princess Jasmine lived on the far side of town with her umm… two brothers."

"Just like you and Kankuro-jichan and Gaara-jichan right Mama?"

"Yeah, kinda… anyway, on the other side of town, there lived a boy named-"

"ACTION MAN! Dododododododo DODOOOO!!!!! ACTION MAN!!!!"

"Gaara sweetie, lets try a different name."

"Awwww….."

"What about Prince Charming Mama?"

"NO!! ACTION MAN CAN'T HAVE A PANSY NAME LIKE THAT!!"

"Mendosuke…"

"Gaara! Where did you learn the term 'pansy'?"

"…internet?"

"Right. Shikamaru, what's the internet?"

"Something nonexistent in our society."

"…you don't know do you?"

"No Temari, I don't."

"Kankuro….. I'll get Kirikiri and then my fan and with the wind and then-"

"Papa! Mama is talking in that scary voice about how she's gong to kill Kankuro-jichan again!"

"Oi, Temari."

"Hu? Oh sorry children. Anyway, the boy's name was-"

"BOB!"

"No. Kumo, why don't you let Gaara name the boy since you got to name the girl?"

"Okay…."

"Hey Momma, what about… CATMAN!"

"What? Where did Catman come from?"

"Heh heh… From the Great Adventures of Catman and Teddy-Man! Don't you know anything Shikamaru? I _love_ the name Gaara."

"Mama, why are you grinning evilly like you're going to do something funny to Kankuro-jichan and Gaara-jichan?"

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Cool! I wanna bring a fan out of hammer space one day and laugh just like just like Mama! Believe it!"

"How troublesome… where did Cataman and Teddy-Man come from?"

"He he, Kankuro-jichan and Gaara-jichan."

"Papa! This story is boring! Finish it!"

"Hey! I'm a good storyteller!"

"Nu-uh! You're just thinking about evil ways to torture Kankuro-jichan and Gaara-jichan! I wanna hear the story!"

"Yeah Daddy! Finish the action packed story with Catman and Princess Jasmine!"

"Mendosuke… Ahem. So, Catman lived on the other side of town. There he was the laziest kid around. He preferred to watch the clouds instead of work."

"Just like you Papa!"

"Right. Now Catman wasn't much of a fighter because he found it rather bothersome to get into such things. However-"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! ACTION MAN CAN'T BE A WIMP!!!!"

"His name is Cataman now, remember?"

"Oh yeah Kumo. NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! CACTMAN CAN'T BE A WIMP!!!!!

"He's not-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"QUIET!!! Or no breakfast!"

"Okay Mommy."

"Continue dear."

"Breakfast… you all are strange…"

"What was that dear?"

"N-nothing! Continuing with the story- However! Catman, when called for, could and would fight for the things he believed in and the people he cared about."

"That's corny! Mommy, finish the story!"

"Alright! So one day, Princess Jasmine decided to take a walk on the other side of town because she liked the lush green scenery."

"Just like you and Konoha right Mama?"

"Umm yeah. So she was walking through the park, enjoying the scenery when all of a sudden, these thugs came up to her!"

"YES!! ACTION!!!"

"And then Catman will come and save and they'll fall madly in love right?"

"Um, no. It just so happened that Catman was also in the park that day, walking along the same path Princess Jasmine was. He heard her struggling with the thugs and right before Princess Jasmine knocked the guys teeth out, Catman stepped in and kicked the guy in the stomach and he flew in the air until he hit a tree, and sank to the ground slowly."

"Mommy, that's sweet!"

"Totally mah brotheh."

"There was a silence amongst the group. Then, all at once, the thugs charged at Catman!"

"Oh no! Catman!"

"GET EM!"

"And so Catman spun around and did that really cool twisty thing where you hit all of the thugs in one swing and then the blood went flying out of all their broken noses and then-"

"Ewwww!!!"

"COOL!!! GO ACTION MAN!! I MEAN CATMAN!!"

"That's a little violent dear and if you don't stop yelling Gaara, you're going to bed now."

"Anyway, the men went flying! He fought the other men with punches and kicks, ducking to avoid getting hit and using thug's bodies to hit other thugs. Soon none of the thugs were left and there stood Catman and Princess Jasmine. Princess Jasmine walked over to Catman and then…"

"And then? What happens Mama?!"

"And then!"

"Daddy! Mommy got boring again, finish the story!"

"Alright, alright… anyway Princess Jasmine was walking over to Catman and before Catman could understand what happened, he fell to the ground, his eye turning black."

"Oh no, Catman! Was it the nasty thugs?!"

"WHAT?! How did Catman get hit?!"

"Well, Princess Jasmine then stood over him, her face angry and she demanded to know why he saved her when she was perfectly fine and was about ready to pummel all of the men herself."

"You mean just like Mama?"

"Yeah… mendosuke…"

"A girl hit him! What a pansy!"

"Gaara!"

"Sorry Mom."

"…So anyway, going back to Princess Jasmine and Catman… well now! Look at the time! It's time for bed!"

"PAPA!! I WANNA KNOW THE END!!!"

"WHAT!? THAT'S NOT FAIR!!"

"Do as your father says or no breakfast!"

"Okay Mama… will you tuck me in bed?"

"I'll be there in a minute, go to your room first Kumo.

"Hey Mama, is that story like you and Papa's story?"

"No. Gaara get moving."

"Okay Mama! Whatever you say!"

"That was a lame story Daddy."

"I know I know. Go on to your room and I'll be there in a minute."

"…thank goodness you ended that early! You're so smart!"

"I know Temari, I know…"

----------------

A/N: I accutally have had this fic in my archives for awhile and I forgot about it. I found it tonight and finished it off so I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
